Revenge Attack
by Amzie4
Summary: Sequel to Edward's Playful Attack. The boys are going to get revenge on the girls for 'dazzling' them. Where will this lead? Rated T for romance and my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And I just have to say, way to go Stephenie!**

**A/N: Here is the sequel! I have no idea how long I'm going to make it; it just depends on how many reviews I get! My goal for this one is 200, so tell all your friends! Read away!**

Revenge

**Carlisle ****POV**

"Goodbye!" I called to the girls as they left – excluding Bella – to go hunting. I took one last look at Esme as they left, and then the door closed, blocking her from my sight. With a sigh, I turned back toward the rest of my family. Jasper and Emmett were whispering together while Edward stared at them, listening with his ears and mind. I focused on their voices, and I got the gist of the conversation. They were planning a revenge on the girls for dazzling them. I had to admit, I enjoyed my dazzling, but revenge would be fun. Half a second after I decided to join them I was there. They didn't even look up as I appeared next to them, though Bella glanced up in surprise from over on the couch. I smiled at her before turning back to Emmett and Jasper.

"It should be like an attack," Emmett was saying. "Like Edward did to Bella after he taught you to dance," he motioned toward Jasper.

Jasper nodded in agreement, ignoring the reference to the past. "That sounds good. How should we do it so everyone's involved, though?"

"We could surround them," I suggested. "If one escapes their partner could give chase."

"Nice," Emmett grinned appreciatively.

"Thank you." I tipped my head. "How would we surround them without letting them be suspicious?" The moment I asked the question an answer formed in my head, but I waited to see what they would say. I saw Edward from my peripheral vision, watching us. He nodded slightly at my glance, obviously agreeing to my plan.

_Are you sure you don't want to come over here?_ I asked silently.

He shook his head slightly, his eyes darting to Bella (who was sitting in his lap) and then back to the program they were watching. I understood. He was more than willing to give up his revenge plan to stick with Bella. Smiling slightly, I turned back to the boys, waiting for their ideas.

"We could move fast and hope to catch them off guard," Jasper said. "With them not expecting it, we might be able to stop them from escaping."

"You forgot Alice there, Jazz," Emmet said. "She's probably getting a vision right now."

"She _was_ getting a vision, until you pointed that out," Jasper amended. "We'll just have to think of something better."

"Well, if you would like to hear my idea," I began. They gave me their immediate attention, so I continued, "We could sit around the room in positions to block the doors and surround the girls. And to keep Alice out, we could each be struggling between which directions to take. Whether to go from the right, left, and so on. For example, Jasper, you could be by the door, Emmett, you could be by the kitchen, I could be by the window, and Edward could stay by the couch."

"What are we going to do about Bella?" Emmett asked. I saw Edward's ears prick up.

"She would probably want to get up and greet Alice. The moment she does, we surround. But we have to be careful not to get out of control. Bella is extremely breakable." I saw Edward relax slightly, and I absently wondered what emotions Jasper was receiving from him.

Emmett grumbled slightly, but I could tell he didn't want to hurt Bella any more than I did. She made him laugh too much – he had too much fun being around her. Jasper nodded seriously.

"I'll focus on Alice," he told me. I smiled my approval.

_Can you hear the girls coming anytime soon?_ I asked Edward. They had merely gone hunting in the woods close, so they weren't planning to be gone long.

"Yes," Edward replied, startling Bella and his brothers. I smiled at their reactions and went to take my place by the window. Jasper and Emmett looked at him curiously, but didn't press the issue. Bella, however, had no such reservations.

"'Yes', what?" she asked, looking up at Edward.

"'Yes', the girls are going to be home soon," he answered her. A flash of intuition sparked her eyes, and she nodded.

"Men, in your positions!" I whispered so Bella couldn't hear. It would be much more fun if Bella had no idea what was happening.

We approached our appropriate places, watching for a sign that they were coming. In my mind, I was still deciding on whether to head toward Jasper or Edward, making sure to throw Alice of the plan if she had somehow retrieved some details.

Then Edward cleared his throat, causing all three of us to look at him.

_They're here?_ I asked, knowing he was getting the same question repeated from both Jasper and Emmett.

A swift smile and nod, and then the front door burst open. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice burst into the room, not noticing anything different in our positions. Their eyes were a pleasantly light color, but I barely had enough time to register that before Bella acted just as I thought she would.

"Alice!" she cried, jumping up.

The growling erupted from all around – every single one of us boys growled playfully, deep and hard, but playfully all the same. We quickly formed a circle around the girls, leaving no room for escape. Their eyes widened simultaneously, and Bella's gasp sounded under the rumble of our growls.

Suddenly, as if by some unspoken consent, we each leaped, aiming for our partners.

Edward had Bella first, pulling her out of our way while twisting in the air so his back would brace their fall. Then I got Esme and we slid across the floor, stopping in front of the kitchen doorway. I saw Jasper and Alice crash into the couch, sending it sprawling. Emmett and Rosalie flew over our head, just managing to avoid hitting the table. I wrestled Esme for several minutes, neither of us making much progress. Finally, we gave up, laughing too hard to continue. I helped her to her feet and saw the rest of my family doing the same.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice joined us in the kitchen. I was about to ask what they wanted to do when Bella's stomach grumbled. She blushed, her face turning a deep red, and Edward chuckled softly.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" he said teasingly. Her face flushed darker and I decided to save her from further embarrassment.

"How would everybody like to make Bella some food?" I asked.

**A/N: Yay, a good way to end the chapter! The next chapter will be up soon, but I do need some reviews! I hope I didn't mutilate Carlisle's character too badly. He is my friend's favorite, and I thought it would be fun.**** I know exactly what the next chapter will include, but I don't have a name yet. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Cooking

**Disclaimer: All character rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. She is an amazing writer who has inspired me to work harder!**

**A/N: Hey, I'm writing this at my friend's house while she plays a Wii, so hopefully I'll get it finished before she needs my attention again. I love your reviews! But if you are reviewing for **_**Werewolf vs. Vampire**_** please put it there, instead of under **_**Edward's Playful Attack**_**. Thank you! And don't forget to press that pretty little review button!**

Cooking

**BPOV**

Edward and I entered the kitchen with Alice and Jasper following right behind. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us along with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was grinning mischievously and I wondered what plan he had come up with this time. I knew us girls were going to have to get revenge on the boys for getting their revenge, so this would just be putting it off. Vaguely I wondered what that revenge would be. I flinched when I realized it could involve new outfits. Alice would jump at any reason to go shopping. My curiosity for Emmett's plan got the better of my pondering over our revenge, and I shook my head to clear it. What could he possible be coming up with now? My stomach grumbled, and I blushed.

I turned to Emmett, ignoring the blush on my cheeks. "So, what is your idea?" I asked him.

He looked at me, surprised. "How did you know I had an idea?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know. You've been having ideas all along, and that smile is the only smile you wear when you have a supposedly great idea."

"You think my ideas are great?" He asked in excitement.

"I said, 'supposedly', Emmett." I clarified. His face fell ever so slightly.

"This idea will help you, Bella." He said defensively.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're hungry, and we are going to cook you something." He smiled proudly.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, but wouldn't it be easier if I just made myself some cereal?" Did he really have to make this into a big project?

Alice jumped in then. "But that would ruin all the fun, Bella! Just go along with this!"

I sighed and leaned into Edward; his arm wrapped around my waist. "I guess you guys can do this, but it has to be edible."

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice said, waving a hand. Immediately my small amount of tension faded, but I knew I couldn't trust my emotions with Jasper in the room.

"So what are you making me?" I asked warily.

That stumped them for a moment.

"Soup?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

"Pizza?" Emmett offered.

"Nah," I said.

"Quesadilla?" Alice wondered.

"I've had enough bread for a while."

"What about a hotdog?" Jasper questioned.

"I never liked those."

"A hamburger?" Carlisle smiled.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"How about macaroni and cheese?" Edward suggested lightly.

"That sounds good right now," I smiled up at him. He returned it and then I looked at Emmett. Everyone else smiled; glad I had finally chosen something.

"So, Emmett, do you know how to make macaroni and cheese?" I asked, smiling slightly. I doubted he knew anything about making mac and cheese.

"Well, it needs noodles and cheese, right?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes," I answered. "So we need to boil the noodles in water and melt some cheese."

Emmett nodded determinedly. "I'll get the cheese. Jasper, you start boiling the water, and Rose, could you please find some noodles? Wait, Bella, what kind of noodles?"

I thought for a moment. "Elbow noodles."

"Okay," Emmett continued right after I answered. "Rose, some _elbow_ noodles, please. And Bella, maybe you should sit somewhere out of our way." I nodded, understanding my magnet for danger was undoubtedly going to bring some trouble, and I went over and perched myself on the counter. Edward came with me and put his arm lightly around my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to let them do this?" he asked me softly.

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "I am hungry, and they seem enthusiastic, at the very least." He nodded thoughtfully.

Everyone returned to the kitchen then, and they set the supplies on the counter across from me. Jasper had gotten the water boiling, and Rosalie dumped in the noodles. Emmett started melting the cheese, and soon a pleasant aroma filled the kitchen. I sniffed deeply. It wasn't near as good as Edward's skin, but it was food, unlike Edward.

Once they had drained the noodles, Emmett called me over.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked.

"I need you to taste the noodles, to see if they're right." He explained.

"Okay," I agreed. I lifted the pan, the spoon in my other hand. I took a small bite. The heat of the noodle shocked me, causing me to stumble backwards into a puddle of water. I slipped, and the noodles went flying all over. I reached for the first surface I saw, trying to regain my balance. Instead of grabbing the counter I reached for the stove, my hand landing on the handle of the pot of cheese. Cheeses flew in the air, covering everything behind me. I started falling backwards once more, but Edward caught me.

I looked around. Jasper had taken the brunt of the blow, and he was almost completely covered in cheese and noodles. I started laughing, unable to help myself. Everyone else was covered in cheese too, except for me and Edward. Emmett spat out a glob of cheese, and my laughter increased. Rosalie flinched away from him and everyone else joined in my laughter.

I heard Edward's chuckle in my ear. "Well, at least the cheese and noodles got mixed together."

**A/N: Okay, I would like to thank my friend Amanda for helping me write this! Her idea was my inspiration, and she helped me write some of the phrases. If it didn't sound like my normal writing, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you, and please review!**


	3. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on these characters – Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! The girls need to plan another revenge, but this time it will be a little more serious. ; ) Just to give you a mini outline for what I'm expecting in this story is mostly revenge after revenge after revenge – you get the idea. But then one team (either the girls or the boys) will win and the other will admit defeat. But who? That's the question you'll have to ask yourself while you read. Okay, enough rambling, read the story!**

Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**A****POV**

I closed my eyes, focusing. What could we do to get the boys off our backs? They knew we were going to plan a revenge on their revenge, and their strategy seemed to be 'don't let the girls meet alone'. The one time we had all gotten alone we had said two words before Edward had ambled into the room, followed by Emmett. Edward had immediately headed toward Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist and listening attentively. Emmett had gone to stand behind Rosalie, placing both hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

So now we were trying to make a plan of getting alone. Edward's ability to read minds was making it extremely difficult seeing as there was no way to come up with a plan without him knowing about it. Unless _Bella_ thought of it. My eyes snapped open as I came to that conclusion.

"Bella!" I hissed, barely loud enough for her to hear. She looked up, her eyes locking with mine. Whatever she saw there made her realize she was needed, and she came up to my side.

"What, Alice?" she whispered. I glanced around. Even with our low voices, I knew every single one of my family members could hear what was going on. I decided it didn't matter. I would tell her what she had to know, and then I would let Edward take her away from me. He would have no idea what she was thinking.

Leaning down, I whispered quickly in her ear. "We have to plan revenge, but Edward can read all our minds but yours, so you are the one who has to come up with the plan. Once you have one you can give me a signal, and I can check if it will work." I noticed Edward slowly coming over, so I continued hastily. "And you cannot let Edward dazzle you, no matter what it takes. This is important, and we cannot let him ruin it." She nodded and then jumped. Edward had come up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck. I glared at him, but then started laughing as Jasper did the same to me. I looked up at him, smiling when I met his intense gaze.

'What are you doing over here?" he asked me in his low, attractive voice.

"Just talking," I told him.

"Really? About what?" He seemed sincerely interested in what we had been saying, not just trying to figure out our plan. And I know he had heard every word. What would he gain from knowing? As I struggled to come up with the solution that was evading me Jasper's hand stroked my cheek, making it difficult to think.

"Stop it!" I told him after a moment, trying to slap his hand away. He pulled it away, an amused expression on his face.

"Stop what?" he asked teasingly. I tried to glare at him, but his obvious amusement was too much. I smiled back. Then I looked around. Edward had managed to get Bella over to the couch, and I wondered if she even remembered the job I had given her. Focusing for a moment, I saw no change in the future – meaning I saw no plan of revenge that would work. I sighed in frustration, Bella really needed to get her head together. It would be so ironic if we couldn't get a revenge plan because Edward was able to keep her from thinking. I felt a gaze on me, and I looked up. Edward was glaring at me, momentarily looking away from Bella. Doing my best to think of other things I stared back, giving Bella a chance to regain her thought process. Then Edward realized my intentions and looked back at her. Inwardly I groaned. I didn't know how long it would take Bella to start thinking again, but considering her human reflexes I doubted she had had adequate time.

A flash of a vision came before my eyes and I grinned. I guess it _had_ been adequate time. Then I looked back at Jasper. He was staring at me speculatively – probably wondering why my emotions had taken such a huge swing. I smiled up at him angelically, and his expression changed to one of understanding.

"You had a vision." He said, smiling.

I immediately threw out the idea of lying to him – what was the point? It wouldn't hurt him to know we had something planned, especially without him knowing what it was. I only saw that it would work – I didn't see what we would do. It was still safe from Edward.

"Yes," I answered.

His smiled widened. "I know that look. What was your vision?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't very exact. It did show that whatever plan Bella came up with, though, is going to work splendidly." I looked up at him.

"So you're getting around Edward's talent by using Bella? You girls are tricky…" he trailed off.

"I'm offended." I said, mocking hurt. "You didn't think we had the brains to create another revenge?"

He took me in his arms, playing along. "Of course I believe you can do that. Sometimes you're too smart for your own good." He grinned playfully.

I grinned back, just as playfully. "So you think I'm _too_ smart?"

"Sometimes," he amended, nuzzling my neck. I focused on the plan, trying to ignore the way Jasper's touch made me feel. Focusing on his touch was not going to help us get our revenge. It was hard, though, and I could feel my resolve to revenge them was slipping. What was the point? Revenge may be sweet, but Jasper's touch was sweeter. I felt my eyelids closing as I leaned into him. He was purring slightly, and the sound made me smile. Did I really want to plan a revenge on someone who was so sweet? My mind was getting fuzzy, and suddenly I understood Bella's complaint about dazzling. I had just never had it done on me before – at least not in this intensity. But instead of letting my mind drift I forced it to focus, to think about why we needed revenge. At first I came up with nothing, but slowly I saw a reason. The harder I focused the clearer it became, but then Jasper decided to try a different tactic. He switched from nuzzling to kissing, on my neck and shoulder, and my focus started to slip. But I held on to it, and then it broke through. We needed revenge so they wouldn't be able to do stuff like his, at least not without fearing one of our revenges. We had to make an impression, and letting them dazzle us like this was not leaving the correct one. Then my concentration slipped as Jasper's lips traveled up my jaw. We had no reason to stop this. It was nice, wasn't it? My mind became jumbled together, one thought drifting to another chaotically. It made no sense, not even to me.

Revenge was sweet.

But maybe this was sweeter.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! The girls still may use revenge, that's why I used the word 'maybe'. But anyway, please review. Pretty please? With sugar on top? Oh, thank you!**


	4. Bella's Accomplishment

**Disclaimer: Even though everybody thinks I have an amazing writing skill, I have to admit that I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer just so happens to.**

**A/N: Hello again! I got this idea from ****tinkapjill40****T****hank you, tinkapjill40! You know what's happening now! I hope you guys enjoy what happens. Just so you know I am watching Prison Break while I write this, but don'****t worry,**** I won't confuse plots or anything.**** Thank you!**

Bella's Accomplishment

**BPOV**

Edward's fingers stroked the length of my face, from my temple to my chin. I could practically feel my brain turning to mush. I had had an idea, but at the moment I could not remember what. His gaze burned into mine, his golden eyes blazing. I wanted to look away, but at the same time I didn't. The feeling that was coursing through my body was so strong, it almost incapacitated me. His lips pressed against my jaw and I took a deep breath. I could feel his smile on my skin as he led a trail of kisses along the bone. I didn't know why, but something in the back of my mind told me I should be stopping this. I just couldn't figure out why I would want to stop it, though. As I struggled to remember, Edward continued to kiss me, making what I was trying to do almost impossible.

Then it hit me. The reason I wanted Edward to stop. The plan I had come up with that Alice knew would work. The girls' revenge.

"Ha!" I cried, pulling away from Edward's embrace. He looked at me curiously, cocking his head in a way that made me want to forget my plan. But I held onto it, knowing it would prove something. I just didn't know what that something was yet.

Edward saw I was going to hold onto it, and he decided to try a different tactic.

"'Ha', what?" he asked.

"I remembered the plan!" I told him triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" he leaned in a little closer; the fragrance coming off his skin was amazing. "And what plan is this?"

For a moment I couldn't speak. What plan was he talking about again? Oh, yeah! My plan! But I couldn't tell him.

"I can't tell you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can't?" his face was inches from mine. "Or won't?" My heart thumped unevenly.

I sighed. This simple question made my head spin. I was having a hard time finding the answer.

"Both," I finally answered.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Really? And who's keeping you from telling?" Wait, what was he asking? If I had thought the other question hard, this question was impossible. As I fought to find an answer leaned his face even closer, until our lips were almost touching. Then I remembered what I could do. I could dazzle _him_. I raised my hand to place it on his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. His breathing stopped. My finger stroked his face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked as I exhaled. His breathing started up again, deep and slow.

"Maybe," he answered, a second too late. I knew I had to focus on what I was doing, but if I got too into it I would forget my plan. I was walking a thin line. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. I kissed his neck. His breathing picked up pace, but I could tell he was trying to control it.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Don't you want to let us girls talk alone?"

He didn't answer.

"Please?" I asked, gently pressing my lips on his. Then I leaned back slightly so I could get a good look at his face. "Please?" I asked again, lightly touching his face with the tip of my fingers.

His mouth opened slightly, but he seemed unable to speak. I widened my eyes, pouting slightly. I saw his resolve waver, and then diminish.

"Okay," he sighed. Inside I jumped for joy, but I knew first I had to get him to promise. He would never back down from a promise to me.

"Do you promise?" I stroked his cheek before leaning in to kiss his neck.

He hesitated before answering. Then he gave in.

"Yes, I promise." He said.

"And you'll keep the other boys away?" I led a trail of kisses across his collarbone.

He sighed, but it was a sigh of pleasure. "Yes."

"Yay!" I heard Alice squeal, clapping her hands. Suddenly, I was being twirled in the air.

"Alice!" I cried. "Put me down!"

"Okay," she sighed, smiling. "I can't believe it! You did it!"

"I'm glad to hear you were entirely confident in me." I said sarcastically.

"No, Bella, you're taking it wrong! I gave up when Jasper dazzled me, but you just turned the tables on Edward! It was amazing!" she reassured me quickly.

I grinned foolishly. "Yeah, I guess I did a pretty good job. So where do we want to meet?"

She thought for half a second. "In my room. You can tell Edward to take the boys hunting or something." I laughed. I could _tell_ Edward. Because I have control over him. It just made me laugh.

"Okay," I agreed. I turned away from her. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered, by my side in a second.

"How would you and the boys like to take a little hunting trip?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and looking at him curiously.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you referring to my promise I just recently made?"

"Yes," I answered. "You promised."

Reluctantly, he sighed. "Alright, we'll be back soon." Then he motioned to Carlisle and together they got Jasper and Emmett out the door. The girls surrounded me, congratulating me.

"Good job!" Rosalie said.

"That was wonderful, honey!" Esme smiled. Alice just grinned happily at me.

"Let's go," she cried. I looked around, and suddenly they were gone. It was a little disorienting. Shrugging, I walked up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Miss me?" I asked as I entered. They all looked up in surprise. Wow, they had just forgotten me. As I looked around at their guilty faces, I had to smile. It was just so random that they _forgot_ me. I decided to let it go. "So, anyone have any ideas?"

"On revenge?" Alice asked unnecessarily. "Yes, I actually do."

"Well, share, then!' I said, going to join the circle they had made on the floor. As I settled down Alice explained her plan to us. "We could do something like what the boys did to us, except have Bella be the main attacker."

"But how would Bella be able to sneak up on Edward?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Bella will be the main attacker, and then once Edward is occupied we will be free to attack our partners. But to make it different from theirs we will make them back into each other while we circle around."

"Good," Esme smiled. "Except you still haven't answered Rosalie's question."

"Oh, yes!" Alice nodded. "We'll just have to make some noise to cover up her heartbeat, and then one of us can carry her until she is right behind him. Then she can jump on his back and 'attack' him. It'll be great!" I had to admit, it was a good idea.

"Cool," I said. "What noise are you planning to make to cover it up, though?"

"Oh, it won't be that hard," she said, waving her hand. "The boys will probably make enough noise on their own, but just in case they don't we could just breath louder." I was about to nod when I remembered something Edward had told me one time at my house.

_Flashback_

_We had been talking about me changing into a vampire. I was worried he wouldn't like me as much after I was changed._

_"I don't think you realize how much easier it will be for me, Bella," he said, "when I don't have to concentrate all the time on not killing you. Certainly, there are things I'll miss. This for one…"_

_He had stroked my cheek then, while staring into my eyes, and I felt the blood rush up to color my skin. He laughed gently._

_"And the sound of your heart," he had continued, more serious but still smiling a little. "It's the most significant sound in my world. I'm so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away…."_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked, coming back from my reverie.

"You looked like you were getting a vision, like Alice." Rosalie said.

"Were you getting a vision, Bella?" Esme asked.

"What? Oh, no, of course not!" I explained hurriedly. "I was having a flashback. I think this plan is a little more complicated than we thought…" I trailed off.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well, in my flashback I was remembering Edward and me talking about my heartbeat." I admitted.

"What did he say about it?" Rosalie wondered.

"He said, and I quote, 'I'm so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away'." I said.

"And you were talking about your heartbeat?" Esme clarified.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay," Alice placed a hand on her chin. "So maybe we need to come up with another idea."

I shrugged. "Maybe…or maybe we could use the basics of your idea, and then switch it up a little. Like, just leave out the part where I attack Edward. Everything else could work out well. I just need to come up with another idea for Edward. But what…?" My brow furrowed as I struggled to come up with something that would work. Sighing in exasperation, I looked around at everyone else. They wore the same frustrated look as me – obviously none of us could come up with a proper idea.

Then I heard the door downstairs. "Oh, crap," I whimpered.

Alice looked at me, horrorstruck. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

**A/N: Ha ha ha! Cliffie! Oh, I am so evil! Okay, so if you want the next chapter I need 14 more reviews. So review! And thank you so much for reading. You guys make me smile everyday because of your reviews. Thank you!**


	5. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own these characters. …. sigh…. Much as I hate to admit it, Stephenie Meyer does. Way to go, Stephenie!**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the 'I need 14 reviews', but I really wanted to reach my goal for this chapter, and informing you of it seemed the best way to go. So I passed my goal, and now I am presenting you with the chapter! As we all know, the girls are basically screwed right now because the boys are coming home in the middle of their meeting. What are they going to do? Is their revenge going to be good enough to win the war? Read to find out!**

Uh Oh!

**BPOV**

The door downstairs slammed shut. I looked around, eyes wide. What were we going to do? We had a plan of revenge, except for _me_. If only I wasn't still human. I glanced at Alice, and she appeared to be thinking hard. As I watched, her expression changed to realization, and then to that of a vision.

"What is it, Alice?" I hissed, scooting closer to her.

"I was trying to think of a way out of this, but then I realized Edward could hear my thoughts. Just as I remembered that, I had a vision." She explained hastily.

"And?" I prompted.

"I saw exactly what you're going to do, but I have to think of other things otherwise Edward will know!"

"Then how am I supposed to figure it out?"

"You're a smart girl, you can do it." Oh, great. So Alice _knows_ what I have to do, but instead of telling me she's going to make me figure it out on my own? Wonderful.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. I probably should have been trying to think of a way out of this, but I was interested.

"I'm thinking about Jasper, actually." She grinned mischievously and I couldn't help but grin back. Poor Edward.

"Do either of you know what I could do?" I asked desperately, turning to look at Esme and Rosalie. They both shook their heads.

"Even if we did, the moment we thought of it Edward would know what it is." Esme said, smiling slightly.

"You're the only immune one, Bella." Rosalie told me. I sighed. What could I do that it wouldn't matter if my heartbeat gave me away? I was still leaning in the direction of attacking him, but I would have to think of a different way to do it. I could hear the boys arguing downstairs, but I couldn't make out what. It sounded like Emmett was holding someone back, though. I went over to the doorway and peaked through. I was right, Emmett _was_ holding someone back. It looked like Edward. Now, why would Emmett be holding Edward back? As I pondered over that question I suddenly remembered why we weren't going down there. Shaking my head to bring it back into focus, I closed my eyes. Think, think, think. Some kind of attack where my heartbeat didn't matter. Heartbeat…heartbeat…heartbeat…

_That's it!_ I thought, opening my eyes. They could hide me, and then Edward would find me because of my heartbeat. I would hide behind a door – or something close to that. He would open the door, and I could jump out at him. It's perfect!

"Alice!" I whispered excitedly.

"What?" she asked, and she immediately stiffened.

"No! Don't have a vision! I know what we have to do, but if you have a vision you'll ruin it!" I could not let her ruin this idea. It was too good for me to have to think of another.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at me curiously. I looked at everyone, thinking fast.

"Okay, this will only work if you think of other things while I tell it to you. Edward cannot learn this." I whispered as quietly as I could.

They all nodded.

"You guys will hide me somewhere behind a door," I began, talking so softly I couldn't even hear myself. It didn't matter. They could understand. "Then I will breathy very, very quietly. Edward will ask where I am. _You will keep you minds hidden_," I did my best to sound fierce. "And not give him a straight answer. Then he will try to find me."

"What if he doesn't?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, he will," I told them. "Because he will hear my _heartbeat_." I saw their eyes light up as they realized what I was saying. But I couldn't let them congratulate me now. "Don't think!" I reminded them. Immediately their expression changed.

"Now, someone has to hide me." I paused for a second. How could they find a good spot without them thinking about it? Hmm…

"Who's going to hide you?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie," I decided.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, astounded I would pick her.

"Because, and you can think about this later, you are the _last_ person they would expect me to pick." I knew this was true, which was why I decided on it.

Rosalie opened her mouth to protest, but then she paused, realizing I was right. As I looked carefully at her face, I could tell she wasn't thinking about it. Good. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone ready?" I whispered. All around heads nodded. "On your marks, get set, go!" And then I was whisked out of the room, moving faster than ever with a vampire. The walls flashed by and then were gone. We were in the kitchen, and then we were out. We went past places before I had time to realize where we were. Then the movement stopped, and I was in the dark. I breathed deeply, realizing a flaw in my plan. He _could_ just follow my sent. As I thought about it, I realized it didn't matter. Either way he was going to open the door and be surprised when I attacked him. As I breathed I tried to make the noise silent. I was having some success, but I didn't know if it would be enough. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, but for once I didn't worry about it. It was part of my plan.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I grinned in the dark.

"Somewhere," Alice giggled. My smile widened. It sounded like they were just talking, so obviously they were waiting to put their plan in affect _after_ Edward found me.

"Esme?" I could just picture him turning toward her.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm not allowed to tell." I could hear the smile in her words.

I heard Edward sigh. "Rosalie?"

"You'll just have to find her yourself, Edward."

He groaned. I almost burst out laughing. A vampire with, well, a lot of degrees couldn't figure out how to find a human? It was kind of sad. I listened harder, but Edward seemed to be thinking. I crouched, preparing myself to jump at him. I would get one chance at this. I didn't want to ruin it.

The silence stretched one, and I became worried. What was going on? I leaned forward slightly, trying to hear if any noise was coming from the house. Of course, being the vampires they were, I couldn't hear anything. My eyebrows met in the middle of my forehead as I struggled to hear what was going on. I was still tensed to attack, though, and I knew my body would react even if my mind wasn't ready.

Suddenly the door opened, and my body did just as I thought it would. I jumped, wrapping my arms around the hard body I encountered. I heard a gasp of surprise, followed by the chuckle I knew so well. I looked up, blinded for a second by the light – my eyes hadn't adjusted from after being in the dark.

"Grr," I said. His laughter increased and I delighted in the sound. I glared at him for a moment, pretending to be mad, before laughing with him and giving him a hug.

He hugged me back, his strong, cool arms wrapping around my body. Then he kissed my hair, sighing in what could only be said as relief.

"You scared me for a moment," he confessed, leaning back to look me in the eye. "But then I heard your heart."

I grinned up at him. "I knew you would. That was my plan all along."

"Oh, really?" He asked, nuzzling my neck. "I have to admit, it was a pretty good one."

I laughed. "I know." Then I heard a commotion coming from the living room. "What's going on?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

He stopped what he was doing. "It sounds like my family is attacking each other." He said.

I took his hand, heading toward the sound. When I felt resistance I looked back "Aw, come on!" I said. "Don't you want to watch?" He paused for a moment, evidently thinking, before coming along with me.

When we reached the doorway the noises had stopped. As I looked around I saw the girls were on one side, the boys on the other. Nobody was growling, but everybody was crouched as if for battle. No one noticed as Edward and I sat on the couch. I waited, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement to wait for something. I just didn't know what.

Then someone attacked.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that seems like a cliffie. I understand how you hate them. The thing is, the next chapter is going to entirely be the battle between the girls and the boys, and so I can't give anything away. They are going to come to an agreement, though, that will lead to the next chapter. But I can't tell you, that would be cheating! Please review!**


	6. Fight!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I own nothing! Except for the book I wrote on my own free time… Anyway, I'm not Hannah Montana either! Just thought I'd throw that out there!**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to get crazy because there is going to be a TON of POV changes, so make sure you pay special attention! Otherwise you will be EXTREMELY confused. Thanks for reading!**

Fight!

**Alice ****POV**

We stood, crouched in a circle as we faced the boys. Edward had left to find Bella, and we girls had made eye contact, knowing the time to attack was upon us. We watched the boys through narrowed eyes – neither side was moving. I glanced at the girls, trying to gauge which one of us would attack first. My visions were flashing before my eyes, and I couldn't get a good grip on the first attacker. The only thing I knew was that it wouldn't be me.

I noticed Bella and Edward enter the room, but I didn't look toward them. I couldn't let anything take away from my focus. They settled on the couch, and then the room was silent except for Bella's breathing.

Then one of the boys attacked.

**Emmett POV**

I crouched low, ready to attack. I wasn't sure if I would go first – it might ruin the entire thing. Glancing around, I saw everyone in the same position. Focusing forward, I set my sights on Rosalie. She was going _down_. We boys are not going to lose. Then I saw a movement in my peripheral vision. As I shot a look in surprise, I realized it had started.

Jasper attacked.

**Jasper POV**

I leaped through the air, focusing on Alice. Luckily for me, she hadn't been expecting it. Obviously I wasn't the only one planning to go first. I attempted to knock her over, but she had too much reaction time – I only managed to get her to step back a couple steps. I sensed Emmett and Carlisle move behind me, and I felt the surprise from Rosalie and Esme as they too were forced back. Alice managed to wriggle away from my grasp, but I wasn't giving up that easily. Twisting to the side, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She squirmed around, and I could feel the happiness and determination coming off her. I tightened my grip, allowing her no room.

"Let…me…go!" she gasped, and I chuckled at the anger I heard in her voice. Her emotions betrayed her – she was enjoying this. She took advantage of my distraction and darted out of my arms. I looked up, searching for her, but I wasn't able to. Confused, I turned around. She was there, waiting for me. For a moment I couldn't see as she jumped on me – her spiky hair completely obscured my vision.

"You little cheater, going through my legs," I growled, pinning her to the ground.

She just laughed as she struggled.

**Esme POV**

Carlisle crashed into me, and I barely managed to keep from falling. As we struggled to gain advantage over one another we made our way over to the wall. Carlisle pushed me against it, effectively stopping me for the moment. I struggled fruitlessly for a moment before seeing an opening. I ducked down, twisted to the side, and just like that Carlisle and I had switched places. I grinned at him as he tried to get out from my hold. He twisted his hands away, grabbed my wrists, and spun me around so he was leaning against the wall with me leaning into him. Our hands were in the air, his holding mine and keeping them locked together.

I struggled for a moment, but he seemed to have me beat. An idea slowly came to me, but I didn't act on it immediately.

"Gotcha," Carlisle said, kissing my cheek. I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled too, but it wasn't for the reason he thought. I was going to win this.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied. I could feel the hold he had on my hands relaxing. I turned my head to the side.

"Do you really believe you boys are going to win?" And then I flipped my hands so they were holding his and I ducked down. As he glanced about, surprised, I attacked him from the side, causing him to fall over. I fell on top of him, refusing him any space. He struggled, but I had him effectively stuck.

Suddenly I flew over Carlisle's head, having been hit from behind by Emmett.

"Emmett!" I said, immediately slipping into the mother role. Before I had a chance to reprimand him, though, Carlisle's arms were around my waist, pulling me away from my misbehaving child.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett attacked the slowest of the three, giving me enough time to avoid him. I couldn't move to either of my sides, but in a moment of inspiration I saw what I could do. Just as Emmett came at me I jumped, landing behind him. Slightly dazed, he twisted around, searching for me. I leaped at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his muscled chest.

He bent down, flipping me over his head. I let go and allowed him to slam me into the ground. Just as I reached the ground I bent my legs, springing into him the moment my feet touched. We flew through the air, slowly rotating. We crashed into the loveseat, causing it to fall over. I struggled to control, but Emmett was stronger.

Emmett pinned me down, seeming to stop me with ease as I struggled. I pulled my legs up to my chest – I had had an idea. Emmett looked at me curiously. I smiled mischievously before kicking out, watching him fly.

He flew back from where we came, and I gasped as he knocked into Esme. I grinned as she tried to reprimand him until Carlisle distracted her. I dived over to Emmett, knocking him away from Esme. We continued struggling for several minutes, neither of us making much progress. Slowly he began to gain the advantage, but after a moment of focus I managed to keep us level.

I knew he was stronger than me, and I had no idea how to beat him. How could I beat someone that had all the advantages? It wasn't like my beauty would help me win this. Wait a second. My _beauty_.

My eyes widened as I realized what I could do. Smiling slightly at the thought, I twisted so my body was aligned with Emmett's. I brought my lips to his and twisted my arms behind his head, running my fingers through his curly hair. His hands gripped me closer to him, straining my body against his.

He rolled gently, pulling my on top of him. My hands gripped his forearms, pinning him so subtly I doubt he knew what was happening.

After a couple minutes I finally pulled away, grinning widely.

"I win!" I cried happily. Emmett just stared at me for a moment, stunned by the intensity of my attack. I watched Emmett carefully, preparing myself for when he would try to prove me wrong.

He never did.

Slowly, I stood up. I looked around; I laughed as I realized the fight was basically over. Jasper was helping Alice to her feet – she seemed to be the only girl who had lost her battle.

Everybody gathered at the couch, sitting in a circle.

"I can't believe I'm the only guy who won," Jasper said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Alice scowled.

"No, I can't believe I'm the only girl who _lost_." She said, sighing. "Being a psychic really didn't help here." She sighed again.

Emmett laughed loudly. "At least the girls won't hold this over your head. Jasper is going to give us one hell of a time." Everyone joined in the laughter as Jasper nodded his agreement.

"So what do you girls want?" Carlisle asked.

**A/N: Sorry for the cuss word, but it seemed like something Emmett would say! I hope everybody enjoyed that, and I really hope everybody understood that. Oh, I need your input. I am planning on writing a story on Edward's life, going over little things in his childhood and then everything I can find information on in his vampirehood. If you think that's cool, please let me know. And if you think that's stupid, let me know that, too. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	7. Winners

**Disclaimer: I own my copies of the books! But not these characters…Stephenie Meyer gets that.**

**A/N: Now the girls get to ask for whatever they want! Yay girls! How will they take advantage of this situation? Read to find out!**

Winners

**BPOV**

I placed my chin on my hand, thinking. What did we want? Carlisle had asked, and now we were to decide. Hmmm…at the moment, I was coming up blank.

"Team meeting!" I heard Alice say. I glanced up to see her beckoning frantically at us – it appeared she wanted us to join her.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked once all the girls were gathered.

"Well, we need to decide on what we are going to ask for." Alice said. "Should we make them do something embarrassing? Make them do something for us? Something totally different from that?"

"I think we should mix the embarrassing and the for us together." Rosalie offered.

"How are we going to pull that off?" Esme asked. Rosalie shrugged.

"We could make them wait on us for a day. You know, get us stuff. Ooh!" I had an idea, but I wasn't going to tell them. Then Edward would see it in one of their minds. "Alice, don't you dare look into the future!" I warned her. If Edward found out, he would most definitely tell everyone else. "I just had a great idea, but we _have_ to keep it from the boys. It is absolutely essential for it to work correctly."

They looked at me as if they were dying with curiosity, and I knew I was being a little vague. What could I do?

"How are we going to find out?" Rosalie asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "You'll have to find out when they do. But it involves them waiting on us, so we have to get them to do that first. Okay?"

"All right!" Alice agreed immediately.

Esme agreed right after. "Okay,"

Rosalie took a little longer. "Are you sure we'll like it?" she asked.

I grinned at her. "They won't like it, but we sure will. Especially you."

Rosalie's expression cleared and she nodded her head. I guess I was beginning to earn her trust.

"Well, let's get going." Alice clapped her hands together. "We're going to have to tell the boys what we've decided." Everyone nodded and we followed Alice out of the room.

"Have you girls made your decision?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

"Yup," I said. "It was my idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I was about to answer when Emmett cut me off. "Oh no!" he said.

"What are you whining about now?" I asked, worried he had figured out my plan.

"If you had the idea, then it must be something bad." Emmett let his head fall back in defeat. "We're doomed," he moaned.

"Stop being so melodramatic." Edward said as I went to sit in his lap. His arm wound around my waist. "Even if it is bad, you'll live through it."

Emmett glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just you wait, it is going to be extremely embarrassing and unpleasant."

"I say we just ask them what it is," Carlisle spoke up. "Then we will know whether Emmett's correct in his assumption."

"Yes," Jasper said. "Let's get this over with and go back to our lives."

"This _is_ your life, Jazz," Alice giggled. "Betting and losing, that's how it'll be from now on." Jasper rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was pleased. Alice's hand twined with his.

"Are we going to tell them or not?" Rosalie asked, impatient.

Esme smiled at her. "Patience, Rosalie. Now, do we want Bella to say, or someone else?"

"I want to do it!" Alice grinned, sitting up straighter in the seat she had taken next to Jasper. "Okay, so you guys are going to –"

Edward groaned, cutting her off.

"See!" Emmett cried. "I told you it was bad! Now, since we all know that I was right, would you please continue your sentence?" he looked expectantly at Alice.

She rolled her eyes, but continued. "You boys are going to wait on us girls. You know, go get us stuff, things like that."

Emmett groaned and smacked his head, Carlisle half smiled, Jasper frowned, and I felt Edward sigh beneath me. I glanced at him, and I could tell he was listening to Alice's thoughts.

"You won't tell them your idea?" He asked me suddenly, surprised.

"No," I answered. "If I had told them you would have found out, and then you would have told everyone else. So I decided they would find out when you boys did. They'll like it, I'm sure."

"Of course they will," Jasper said. "I'm willing to bet it is something extremely girly."

"No," Emmett contradicted. "It's just going to be plain embarrassing, and they are going to enjoy watching us make fools out of ourselves."

"You want to make it official?" Jasper challenged.

"Yeah!" Emmett said, sticking out his hand to shake on it. "Loser has to dye his hair. Wash out dye, though. Otherwise they'll be stuck with that color hair forever."

"Okay," Jasper agreed. "But the loser can't wash his hair for a week."

They shook.

"Now, Bella, tell us your idea. Is it girly or just plain embarrassing?" Emmett asked. I grinned.

"Sorry, Emmett, but my idea was you guys have to paint our toenails. I'm pretty sure that makes Jasper the winner." I laughed at the expression on his face.

Once again, all their expressions varied. Emmett was shocked and angry and scared (an interesting combination all on its own), Carlisle was staring at me in disbelief, Jasper was happy and apprehensive (almost as funny looking as Emmett), and I felt Edward's free hand go up and pinch the bridge of his nose. I turned to him, putting a hurt expression on my face.

When he looked at me, I saw guilt immediately color his features.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sincerely. "I'm just… I only..." I had to laugh at his inability to form a coherent thought.

"What, Edward?" I asked coyly. His eyes narrowed. I giggled.

"You sneak," he said, pulling me closer to him. Our faces were inches apart. "Trying to make me guilty. That just won't do."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, slightly nervous. His lips traced the line of my jaw.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Um," I struggled to fight through the haze that was covering my brain. "My idea?"

His lips passed over mine before he continued his path on my jaw. "And what idea was that?"

I closed my eyes, struggling to focus as he led a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Well… paint…I think," I managed to say.

"Paint?" he asked. His breath was so sweet – I was losing all thought whatsoever.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's voice say sharply. My eyes flew open. "Stop dazzling her! You have work to do." Edward groaned quietly.

I turned to face the rest of the family. They were smiling – obviously they had seen Edward's power over me. I felt my face heat up and I ducked my head. Edward hugged me close to his chest.

"What do you want me to do, Alice?" he asked. I laid my head on his chest, feeling comfort in his icy cold skin from through his shirt. He kissed the top of my head.

"Pain her toenails, of course!" This time _I_ almost groaned. I would much prefer kissing Edward than to having him do my toenails, but it _was_ my idea. Deciding not to show my weakness, I looked up.

"Yeah. Let's get started!" I did my best to sound enthusiastic. I heard Edward chuckle quietly. I must not have done a very good job.

"Yes. Let's." he said, standing up and setting me on the couch. He disappeared for a second before reappearing before me, my favorite crooked smile on his face. "You foot, please?" He requested.

Confused, I lifted my foot.

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update and the horrible ending, but I hope you enjoyed the funny parts! (Well, I thought they were funny). Anyway, I am so terribly sorry, but since school started I have been swamped with homework and sports and everything! I am sore every day and my brain is fried every night, so I am proud of myself for actually finishing this chapter! As soon as I post this I am going to bed. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Please!**


	8. Toenails!

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Stephenie. Meyer's. **

**A/N: Okay, people were confused about why Bella was confused, so I decided to just tell you. She was confused because the boys had opposed painting their toenails, and then Edward just suddenly decided to do it. Maybe that doesn't make much sense. I thought it did when I was writing it.**

Toenails!

**Edward POV**

_I can't believe I have to __dye__ my hair!_ Emmett groaned in my head. Struggling to push his moaning aside, I focused on the job I now had to do. I picked up the bottle of nail polish on the floor and unscrewed the cap, preparing to paint Bella's toes. Smiling slightly, I began with her left foot. The thoughts of the others flew around my head as I completed the task.

_This really isn't too bad,_ Carlisle seemed to be the only one who didn't consider this torture. Besides me, of course.

_This is so boring! Oh, great, now I have pink nail polish on my hands. _Emmett's thoughts almost made me laugh. Bella noticed my smile, and she immediately had to question it.

"What's so funny?" I didn't raise my eyes from the blue nail polish I was administering to her nails.

"Emmett," was all I said. If I was being forced to do this, I would at least make it a good job. She didn't reply, but I knew she was smiling.

_Ah, I can feel my mind turning to mush. This task takes absolutely no thought whatsoever. _Jasper was applying dark red polish to Alice's nails, his mind wandering.

After I painted each nail I applied a light shimmering cover, causing the paint to catch the light and glitter. I blew gently on the paint, helping it to dry.

Bella wiggled her toes, laughing. She stood up, just as I did.

"Good job, Edward," she said, giving me a hug. I just grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You really believe that?" I asked slyly. "I thought this was just supposed to embarrass me." She looked up and met my gaze.

"You did wonderful! Better than Emmett, by the looks of it." We both glanced over at Emmett. He had managed to get polish on the palms of both hands and his wrists. Rosalie's nails were, luckily for him, perfect. I chuckled quietly.

"He was thinking more of his bet, rather than the polish," I explained quietly. She laughed with me.

"Almost done there, Emmett?" Jasper asked, standing up after finishing Alice's nails. He growled quietly.

_I will make him pay. First I lose a bet, and now this! __He's__ probably going __to make me do my hair in the most ridiculous color. Ugh_. Emmett shuddered. _I might as well get it over with. _"Yes," he stood up, sighing. "Now, I can get this over with. What color do you want me to dye my hair?" His expression was resigned – he was expecting the worst.

Jasper didn't disappoint him. "Purple and blue," he answered at once. "And you should spike it with gel and make the tips green." Emmett's eyes grew wide and he nervously ran a hand through his curly hair. Rosalie was furious.

"You are _not_gelling my husband's hair." Her eyes were shooting daggers at Jasper. He flinched back.

To my surprise, Emmett spoke up. "Well, I _did _lose the bet, Rose." Her fierce expression faded, but she was still angry.

"So now you _want_ to dye your hair? Fine!" she marched up the stairs. I could tell Bella was shocked by her outburst.

Emmett rushed up the stairs after her, and her thoughts were calming down.

_I can't believe Emmett is defending him! If it had been the other way around, I'm _sure_ Jasper wouldn't have done anything. Hey, I look good when angry... _ I tried to block her thoughts while they were still G rated. Emmett entered the room, and I redoubled my efforts.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked. Bella shrugged.

"Something quiet." She advised. "We don't want to ruin the new nail job. Maybe we should get a manicure to go with it." I groaned internally.

"Great idea, Bella!" Alice congratulated. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What about Rosalie?" Esme asked. "Won't she be missing out?"

"She and Emmett are busy at the moment," I said. "I don't think she'll mind if we start without them." Esme and Carlisle both smiled and nodded. I glanced at Bella, and she was blushing. I chuckled and pulled her tighter against my side, reveling in the warmth of her body.

Alice began to get impatient. "What are you boys waiting for? Get painting!" With that said she flopped down and daintily stuck out her hand to Jasper. He sighed and sat beside her, unscrewing the cap of the bottle.

I pulled Bella over to the couch and we sat down, too. I took her small hand in mine and began to paint her nails, once again watching my job carefully. She sighed in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked, finishing with her left hand and moving on to the right one.

She laughed quietly. "I'm enjoying watching your expression." I grimaced slightly and continued painting her pinkie. She blew on the hand I had already finished, the other limp in mine.

"There!" I said, slightly triumphant. "All done." I watched her as she admired her nails, pride swelling within me.

Alice skipped over to where we were standing. "Good job, Edward!" she admired Bella's nails. I smirked at Jasper, who glared at me and thought

_She's just being nice. Don't pump up your ego._ Of course, he immediately filled me with confidence. Struggling to control my emotions (I wasn't getting very far thanks to Jasper), I said to Bella "What would you like to do now?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's go up to your room." A faint blush began to creep onto her cheeks.

"All right," I agreed taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. I glanced at our hands twined together – the blue of the polish gave her skin a pretty tint, making mine look even paler in comparison. Holding back a grimace I opened the door for her, closing it silently behind me.

Since I was away from Jasper, my confidence had edged away. Sighing, I went and sat on the bed, Bella by my side.

She curled up next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her innocent curiosity made me smile.

"Just Jasper. I had to get away from him before I started bragging on how well I did your nails. He was boosting my ego." She was grinning before I had even finished. "What are you smiling about?"

"I can just imagine you bragging about my nails to your family. They would be completely shocked." I had to agree with her there. I didn't often brag.

We sat there for a moment, my arm wrapping around her waist as her head lay on my shoulder. I put my head on top of hers and breathed deeply. Her scent still intoxicated me, almost to a point where I couldn't think. She had figured some of the power she had over me, but I was sure she didn't realize how potent it was. Otherwise I would be doing her every will without a second thought.

I kissed her hair, and her heartbeat skipped. Chuckling quietly, I pulled her closer and closed my eyes. She sighed in pleasure.

Then Emmett had to ruin our moment.

"I had an idea!" he announced.

"Do you feel like we are getting into some kind of pattern here?" I whispered to Bella and I straightened up. She grinned.

"So you want to hear it?" Emmett had heard my remark, but he was too excited to care at the moment.

"Sure, Emmett, tell us you idea. I'm guessing you and Rosalie are finished?"

Emmett's grin widened and I regretted I had said anything. Struggling to block out his now inappropriate thoughts, I focused on what he was saying.

"Yeah, and this one is really great! You'll love it!"

"What is it, Emmett?" Bella asked, sighing again – in exasperation, this time.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "Wait, don't you have a bet to finish?"

**A/N: Again, I apologize for taking forever, but life is hard right now! Please enjoy the story, and any idea would be greatly appreciated. I will give you credit if I decide to use it! Check out my other stories and check out my profile, too! I have a poll up, so please vote! Thank you, and please review!**


	9. Bet

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. You read this; I tell you it doesn't belong to me. Let's move on.**

**A/N: I know it has taken me forever and a day to get this out, but I have been literally up to my knees in school and stuff. (Okay, I lied, not literally…but whatever). I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**

Bet

**Edward POV**

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" he asked, just as Jasper entered the room.

"Let's go, big boy," he said, grabbing Emmett's elbow and practically dragging him out of the room. Jasper was exuding tons of willingness, so Emmett wasn't even putting up a fight. I almost got up and went after them myself.

My left hand clenched into a fist as I struggled to gain control over my emotions. Jasper felt my resistance and immediately I was able to relax.

_Sorry_, he thought sheepishly. Bella noticed my clenched jaw and she ran her hand along my cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I smiled at her.

"Jasper was trying to get Emmett to go along with him without a fuss, but he overdid it. I almost got up and followed him." Bella was giggling before I finished, and I couldn't help but grin wider. It was pretty silly.

"Well, we _could_ go, you know. I want to see Emmett fill out his bet." She suggested, her eyes lighting up in anticipation.

"Okay," I agreed, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. We went down the stairs, pausing when we saw the scene before us.

The entire family was in the living room, surrounding Emmett. He was pouting, his lower lip jutting out, while Jasper and Alice got the necessary equipment to dye his hair. I glanced at the labels and smirked when I saw it was wash-out. It would have been hilarious if they accidentally got permanent. Then Emmett's hair would have been stuck that way forever. Ah, well.

Emmett was beginning to struggle in his chair – he had Carlisle and Rosalie restraining him, but his strength seemed to be winning at the moment.

I kissed Bella on the cheek, whispering "I'll be back soon," and went to help hold Emmett down. Jasper and Alice almost had everything ready, but now they had to wash Emmett's hair.

_They better not get any of that on my floor_, I heard Esme's thoughts from the jumble in my head.

_This is going to be hilarious!_ Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

_I cannot believe he got himself into this mess._ Rosalie's expression was ambivalent, but her eyes were narrowed the slightest bit.

"Okay, Emmett, we are going to need you to cooperate," Jasper said seriously, standing in front of him.

Emmett eyed him cautiously. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, frowning.

"The dye will work better if you wash your hair first, so we need to do just that." Jasper explained, ignoring Emmett's groan.

_I have to wash my hair? Why would I do that? This is so stupid._ Emmett complained to himself.

"You might as well get it over with, Emmett," I said, causing him to glare at me.

_Washing my hair won't get over it, Edward. Then I will have to wear it for a week, with no showers! That is so gross._ His eyes narrowed, he was daring me to contradict him.

I shrugged. "You lost. There's nothing you can do about it, in the end. If you would like, we could all carry you." I grinned as his eyes widened.

With a sigh, he gave in. "I'll go, I'll go." I expected that, being Emmett, he would say something funny or embarrassing, but he just got up and went to the bathroom. Alice and Jasper followed, and soon we heard the sound of rushing water.

Emmett came back, his hair and the top of his shirt sopping wet.

"They made me stick my head under the spray!" he whined. Rosalie's lips twitched as she controlled a smile. Bella laughed.

I made my way over to her, watching as Jasper pushed Emmett back into the chair and started putting the blue dye on half of his head. Alice began working on the other side, using purple dye instead. They left the top brown, for now.

Once they were finished with that they got out the gel, causing his hair to stick almost straight up. His hair lost all curl and he looked almost unrecognizable. (Except for the fact he had his monstrous muscles). Then Jasper and Alice got to work on the remaining brown, using bright green dye this time.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder as we watched Jasper and Alice work.

"There!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. "All done!"

_I feel like an idiot,_ Emmett thought before speaking. "How does it look?"

Jasper snickered, "You look very beautiful."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "How bad is it? Rose?" he asked, searching for a reliable answer.

"Look in a mirror," she replied. He got up, frightened by her tone. He knew it was bad. Glancing around, Emmett couldn't find a mirror. With a sigh he climbed the stairs, stepping into the bathroom.

His voice drifted down the hall. "What the hell?"

I, with the rest of my family, began laughing. A few moments later, Emmett appeared, absolutely livid.

"This is horrible!" he cried. "Absolutely disgusting! And you want me to go out in public?"

"Hey, lighten up," Jasper said, grinning. "You'll only be seen by every member of Forks…and Port Angeles. It's not like it will be an entire world premiere."

"But we may have to look into that," Alice murmured. I chuckled, seeing the image of Emmett with his new hairdo on all channels across the world.

"Okay, now that I am thoroughly embarrassed, can we _please_ do my idea?" Emmett asked.

I glanced into Emmett's mind and stiffened. "Emmett, under no circumstances will I participate in what you are thinking."

To my surprise he laughed. "Good, I was just thinking that to show you that my real plan isn't all that bad."

"What is it, then?" I asked, annoyed that I couldn't see it in his mind. He was now singing _The Yellow Submarine_ as loud as he could.

"Well…" he trailed off.

**A/N: I know I know I know I know! It's a horrible way to end a chapter, especially after all the time it took me to get it out! I am so incredibly sorry, but I wanted to get you guys something and I'm still not sure what Emmett's idea is. Any ideas would be forever appreciated and I would thoroughly thank whoever's idea I use. ****(Though I will thank everyone who gives me an idea, too.)**** In fact, I'll include every single name of idea givers. So please review! Thank you!**


	10. The End

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, I realize "sorry" isn't even close enough to cutting it. It has literally been years since I have written a chapter for this story. However, I have rejoined the FanFiction community, and I plan on being much better about it now. This is the last chapter for this story, for a variety of reasons. **

**One: You have waited long enough, and it deserves to be completed. **

**Two: My passion for Twilight has dimmed, and I do not care to spend that much more time writing these characters. **

**Three: I don't remember everything I was planning to do with it, so I had to reread everything. Looking back on it, I cannot believe what I said. I forced you guys to review it until I would post another chapter? I really have matured. I want you to know that I am incredibly thankful for every review you have given me, and I deeply apologize for younger me's self-centeredness and both younger and present me's inability to finish this story and give you closure. I hope you can forgive me, and this doesn't stop you from reading some of my stories in the future.**

**I just realized that I also promised to mention those who gave me ideas for Emmett's ideas, so here are those people! ****Dark Shining Light****, ****Blawwmkw****, ****emerald topaz****, ****AliceVanAlen****, and ****xxDeath's Daughterxx****. I don't think I missed anyone, but if I did, I am so very sorry. Please know that I really appreciate you.**

**Enough babbling… Enjoy!**

The End

**Edward POV**

I stared at Emmett, waiting for him to finish his thought. What _exactly_ did he want us to do by having another crazy idea? He only had to look in the mirror to realize that maybe, just maybe, his ideas weren't all he made them out to be.

"Well…" he trailed off, then after a moment's pause, gave in, "Iwasthinkingwecouldallgoswim ming."

I just stared at him, not giving him the dignity of an answer. I knew why he wanted to go swimming. Obviously. But did he really think we were all that stupid?

"What?" Bella asked. I realized then that Emmett had spoken too quickly for her to understand.

"He wants to go swimming," I explained, rolling my eyes and then smiling at her. Bella laughed.

"Emmett, do you really think we are all that stupid?" she questioned him. My eyes widened as she said exactly what I had been thinking. It made me smile again, a private smile that she didn't even notice.

Emmett looked around hopefully, like maybe another member of the family was going to jump up and say, "Yes! Brilliant idea! Let's go to a place where you can wash out the dye Alice and Jasper just spent so long administering to your hair!"

But, of course, no one did.

Jasper's thoughts intruded into my mind. _Complete lack of subtlety. I _just_ got that dye into his hair. This is going to be a long week…_ I caught Jasper's eye and grinned. He grinned back.

"Emmett," Esme began, her tone indulgent. I groaned, but they all ignored me. Except Bella, who just looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and sat down, pulling her into my lap. She smiled and leaned back, and I pressed my forehead to her temple.

"Emmett," Esme said again. "Sweetie, we are all here and willing to do an activity with you. But please, don't insult our intellect."

Emmett, realizing he was being made out to be a fool, frowned. "Fine. Sorry. I have a better idea though. One that you all might actually enjoy." He paused for a moment, but then he realized that we were no longer being kept in suspense. We just wanted him to spit it out.

"Football!"

_Didn't we just recently play baseball? Speaking of, we went swimming not long ago, as well! I'm disappointed, I expected Emmett to have more creativity._ Alice's thoughts mirrored my own.

"Alright Emmett, let's play football. Go get your ball." Carlisle smiled and then, in the blink of an eye, my family was gone and out the door.

"Aren't we going to go?" Bella asked, looking around at the suddenly empty room.

"You don't want to play football with vampires." I said with a smile. "Also," I kissed her hair, "wouldn't you rather" I kissed her nose "stay here" I kissed her jaw "with me?" I let my lips drift just in front of hers, teasing her with their proximity.

Bella wasn't having any of that. She closed the almost nonexistent distance, leaning into the kiss with far too much passion than was good for her. However, this time, I found that I did not really mind. I kissed her back, completely forgetting my family and their misguided attempts at happiness. _This_ was true bliss.

**Jasper POV**

We reached our football field, totally psyching ourselves up to play. I had come up with a new move that I was _sure_ would send Emmett flat on his rear. It was even sweeter knowing that Edward had stayed home with Bella, meaning we would not have to worry about breaking her.

Emmett broke into my thoughts. "Where's Edward?"

"With Bella," Carlisle responded before I could. Comprehension dawned Emmett's face.

Alice stood in the middle of the field, thinking. I went to stand by her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

She looked at me and smiled. "You know," she began, "we are all usually pretty smart."

"Yes…" I said, not sure where we were going with this.

"I mean," she continued, "we understand how important it is to keep ourselves secret. And usually, we don't have these kinds of lapses in judgment."

I tried to follow her way of thinking, but failed. She must have had a vision that led her to this line of thinking. "Alice, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying," Alice sighed, "is that there isn't a storm."

_Oh_.

It made sense now.

Of course.

How could we be so stupid?

"Alice, dear," Esme walked up to us, "you are completely right. I am disappointed that I did not see this sooner."

Carlisle joined us, laughing. "It is a fault we all share. We were not paying enough attention to ourselves."

"Lame," Emmett commented, throwing himself on the ground and looking to the sky. "And I was _so_ looking forward to getting back at Jasper."

I grinned over at him, his ridiculous hair practically shining under the bright sun. "Those are the breaks, bro."

Emmett sighed and ran his hand through his hair. When his hand came free, the pale skin was tinged blue and purple. Apparently the dye wasn't completely dry yet. When he noticed what had happened, he groaned and threw himself backward, laying on the grass and closing his eyes.

"Well. This is fun." Rosalie joined in the discussion, fluidly sitting to join Emmett on the grass.

Carlisle looked at Esme, a silent conversation passing between the two of them, and then spoke up, "I think, unless you have other plans, Esme and I will take this opportunity to go hunting."

Alice paused, and I could see that she was looking into the future. Then she blinked, breaking the trance. "No problem. I don't see an issue with that," she smiled.

Carlisle nodded, Esme smiled, and then the two of them were gone.

Rosalie looked at Emmett for a minute, but he didn't change his position. Her face was thoughtful, not judgmental, and for a moment I truly appreciated the beauty she could have if she wasn't so difficult to deal with. She wasn't even close to being as enticing as my Alice, of course, but maybe if she tried to be more accepting and kinder she could have an appeal beyond her stunning looks. I shook the thoughts from my head. She would get better with time. She already had; it was only Bella's entrance to our lives that set her back.

I looked back to Alice, and then, on instinct, grabbed her and twirled her around. She let out a surprised laugh and, when I set her back down, got on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"You surprised me!" She exclaimed happily. I grinned; that was no easy task.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "I'm going to go work on my engine," she paused, as though expecting a response from Emmett. When none was forthcoming, she continued, "See you at home."

"Bye Rose!" Alice said happily, doing a little twirl and then grabbing my hand. "Come on, Jazz, let's race!"

"Do I get a prize if I win?" I asked, smirking slightly. She stopped so suddenly I took an extra step, putting her behind me. Before I could turn, she was in front of me again, pulling me down for another kiss. I was more than happy to oblige. She pulled away far too soon.

"Let's just say that was a preview for what you could win," she purred before turning on her heel and sprinting into the forest. I instantly took off after her. This was a race I was determined to win.

Alone in the field, Emmett opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where did everyone go?"

**A/N: I hope that was worth it! (Really, after years of waiting? Yeah, right.) Anyway, that's the end of **_**Revenge Attack**_**. I will be writing more FanFiction in the future, but probably not Twilight for a while. Thank you for your past and continued (I hope) support!**


End file.
